


The Markiplier Ego Sex List

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fisting, Androids, Chair Bondage, Cock Ring, Cock Slut Host and Bing, Cunnilingus, Damien | The Mayor/Gemma Black (Female OC), Dildos, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Face-Sitting, Female Darkiplier, I Don't Even Know, Large Cock, Master/Pet, Multi, Oversenitivity, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psionic Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, vibrating cocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: A list of some of the things the egos get up too when Mark isn't paying attention





	1. Sensitivity Part 1 - (Google x Bing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/gifts), [Rever_Devon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rever_Devon/gifts), [wilfordwarfstacheisbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfordwarfstacheisbae/gifts), [Doctor_Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Chaos/gifts), [Emptynarration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/gifts), [It_doesnt_do_wood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_doesnt_do_wood/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Nom Nom Serial Killer: Google fucking with Bing’s sensitivity settings. Cranking up his sensitivity, using toys on him and then pounding him into the mattress. All the extensions get a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, Bim is for you because I couldn't get the idea out of my head once I started to think about it and just HAD to write it down. Please enjoy

Date: 23/10/19  
Time: 7:08 pm – 8:20 pm

Google had noticed how sensitive Bing was too touch, particularly after an ‘accident’ involving the Jim’s, a hairdryer, a bucket of water and a _lot_ of glitter. There were no side effects other than Bing occasionally glitching and leaking glitter for close to three weeks. Thankfully the androids had been designed to be waterproof as long as none of their wiring wasn’t exposed.

Before the ‘accident’ Bing would occasionally have problems with his sensitivity but was nowhere near as sensitive as he was after the ‘accident’. Google wasn’t surprised when Bing come to them and asked Ben to have a looking at his sensitivity setting as it had been acting up recently. Ben was more than happy to help when he saw … uncomfortable his boyfriend was. He couldn’t help but grin. This was going to be fun.

His diagnostic scan of the younger android showed his sensitivity setting wasn’t registering correctly thanks to water and glitter he had gotten on him three weeks previously. The LEDs in Bing’s cheeks glowed a bright golden yellow when Ben put his knee between Bing’s legs so he could reach something on a shelf behind Bing ‘unintentionally’ pressing his knee into Bing’s crotch as he reached to get the items near the back of the shelf.

Bing flushed a darker golden orange. His eyes unfocused and he rolled his hips and moaned.

“Is something the matter Bing?” Ben questioned staring down at his blissed-out boyfriend. He hadn’t done anything more than _lightly_ press his knee against Bing’s crotch and he was already so far gone, he pressed his knee harder against Bing’s crotch, shifting his knee and listening to his boyfriends high pitched staticy moan. Ben grinned as he eyes turned into the multicoloured wheel of red, blue, yellow and green.

They were going to have _fun_ with the little default before ‘fixing’ his sensitivity setting. Bing continued to grind against Ben’s knee staring at a point on the ceiling over the older android’s shoulder. He gasped when the hand not searching for the item gripped his hair and pulled his head back exposing his throat. The pleasurable bolts shooting down his spine made him moan.

That’s when he noticed Ben’s eyes had turned into a multicoloured wheel and couldn’t help but gasp when Ben kissed him _roughly._ Bing shivered knowing he wouldn’t be leaving Google’s office for the next 48 hours given the mood Google was in. Bing let out a high pitched, glitchy moan as Google pulled back and _grinned_ down at Bing, turning his sensitivity up bit by bit pressing his knee harder into Bing’s crotch.

Moving his knee only a little resulting in a strangle bitten off moan from Bing.

Bing wanted more but knew he wasn’t going to get it, not until he was begging, glitching mess. Bing covered his mouth his with his hand to muffle his moans when the door opened and Ryan walked in with a box, Bing let out a high desperate moan when he saw the box which only got louder when Oliver slipped into the office before the door could close playing with a band on his arm.

Remotely turning Bing’s sensitivity up and down. A wicked gleam in his multicoloured eyes when he saw the state Bing was in.

“Do you want your toys Bing?” Google asked as Oliver turned up the defaults sensitivity up again and Ryan opened the box, Bing whined desperately at Google’s words. Of course, he did. He loved being a good little toy for Google and show than he _can_ be good for something and wasn’t a default. Bing just hoped they left Mini Bing alone this time.

“PLeAsE GoOgLe I wAnT mMmmyyy Toooyyys”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first attempt at smut. I hope I did an okay job. The second chapter will be up soon. Requests are welcome. Please comment and leave a kudos and tell me what you think.


	2. Pretty Cockwarmer - The Google's & Bing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Doctor_Chaos: Bing being a good little cockwarmer while Google (Blue) works and Google torturing him by making his cock vibrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry its taken me so long to get this chapter up. I know its short. I promise the second chapter of Sensitivity is coming soon.

Date: 23/10/19 – 24/10/19  
Time: 11:40 pm – 1:16 am

Bing whined and squirmed, bucking into the hand wrapped around his cock. He was bent over the arm of the couch as Ryan fingered him open. The older android was taking his sweet time about stretching open, he was more loose enough to fit his ‘toys’ which happened to the Google cocks.

All the androids had detachable cocks and flesh lights, one of the ‘perks’ of being a default was when he had the flesh light attached, his cock was still connected to his Bluetooth. He had discovered it by accident and had hoped to keep the ‘glitch’ from his boyfriend, but he found out regardless. Bing screamed around the cock in his mouth when Ryan knuckles pressed _hard_ against his prostate.

Bing let out a high-pitched whine sobbing when Ryan pulled his fingers free and replaced them with Gabe’s cock. He sobbed around the gag in his mouth when Ryan reinserted his fingers and stretched him even _further _for five _very_ long minutes before inserting Oliver’s cock.

Ryan easily flipped Bing over, ignoring the high moan from the younger android as he grabbed Bing’s flesh light, made sure his cock was connected to his Bluetooth before detaching it and replacing it with the flesh light. He quickly stretched Bing, inserted his own cock into Bing’s pussy, stretched him some more and slide Bing’s own cock into his pussy. Ben’s cock being the one in his mouth.

Gabe pulled Bing to his feet as Ryan pulled up the panties designed to keep Oliver, Ryan, Gabe cock and his own inside in arse and pussy. He was their pretty little cockwarmer. They had him for the 48 hours as he was due for an update. Bing sobbed around Ben’s cock, clench down on the cock in his pussy and sobbing even harder at the warm, wet feeling.

Google went about their business ignoring Bing as he whined and rubbed against the couch. He would be able to cum. Another ‘perk’ of being a default was he couldn’t come if he didn’t have his cock attached. Google turn made his extensions cocks vibrate inside Bing, grinning at the broken sobbing that wrenched from Bing’s throat as Green started to lazily thrust Bing cock into his pussy and few times before getting back to work…

By the time Google had finished their work for the day Bing was a sobbing, glitching mess. They had teased him through the day, occasionally thrusting one of the cocks inside him a few times before stopping, playing with the vibration setting of the three cocks inside him, either fast or slow or playing with his nipples before getting back to work.

Bing glitched when Ben connected to his cock and thrust in as Gabe, Oliver and Ryan thrust their cocks plus Bing into him fast and hard. Bing was limp and pliant under them. Having slipped into subspace hours ago. He was a good little cockwarmer for Google. He would do whatever Google wanted him to.

He had been forced to sit on Ben’s cock all day in the past, his head tucked against Ben’s neck, his arms tied loosely to the chair and his cock in his mouth. This was the first time he had all their cock him in him at once plus his own. He was so sensitive but didn’t care at least Google was happy and was he was able to be helpful in some way.

He loved his boyfriend who knew would take excellent care of him tomorrow morning. When he was Google’s cockwarmer it was usually for the entire 24 or 48 hours depending on what how busy they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and get the 3rd chapter up soon. U have a 3 page list I'm working from but requests are welcome.


	3. So Cold - Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens after chapter 1 of Markiplier Fluffy Collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I know its been a while since I last posted anything for this. This chapter is pure self-indulgent smut. Thanks, DreamingFandom, Doctor_Chaos, SML8180, Scuttle and Navi with help with this chapter. I finished the main story in and hour and 29 minutes, it took 3hrs and 36 minutes to finish transferring and editing it. 
> 
> Mostly because I got distracted but its finished.

Date: 31/12/19  
Time: 12:45 am – 2:14 am

Eric moaned when Matthew pulled him against him, shifting and pressing his thigh against Eric’s clothed cock, Wilford tweaked and rubbed Eric’s nipples, kissing and sucking the side of his neck. Eric snuggled more into Matthew pressing his hips against Matthew’s thigh while grinding against Wilford’s thick cock pressed against his arse.

He moved down and started to suck and play with Matthew’s nipples, moaning as Matthew thread a hand through his hair and held him close to his chest. He was more than happy to continue to suck and play with his creator’s nipples as he ground against his thigh. Matthew flared his aura again making his egos moan. Matthew grinned as he kissed Wilford over Eric’s head.

The hand not holding Eric’s head to his chest tangled in Wilford’s soft floof to deepen the kiss. He moaned when the arm Ben had around his waist started to palm him through his underwear, he started stared to buck into the hand grinding his thigh into Eric’s cock making him grind against Wilford.

Ben sucked hickeys into Matthew’s neck moaning when Dark’s aura slipped under his prosthetic skin, pleasures flooded through him, only increasing when Dark started to tell him how good and helpful and useful, he was. Beta moaned; his face buried in Gabe’s neck. He suddenly wished he had his extensions, but he didn’t making him whine and whimper.

Rho, Epsilon and Gamma whined. It had been _so long_ since they had last had sex, in any form. The mix of Wilford and Matthew’s aura were making him horny, but they wouldn’t be able to have what they wanted because they hadn’t been good and didn’t have their extensions. There was no way Matthew or Dark would even let them have their extensions.

Gabe ran his hands through Beta’s hair trying to get him to calm down, he knew what the younger android wanted. He was starting to feel the effects of Matthew, Wilford and Dark’s aura’s mixing together, creating an intoxicating chemical cocktail. He could feel Dark aura sinking into Ben through their connection. Ben whined pressing against Matthew and pressing his head into his Master’s neck.

“Little byte, what’s the matter?” Dark questioned, pulling Ben’s head from Matthew’s shoulder and pulling him into for a kiss. Ben moaned weakly at the nickname rubbing Matthew’s clothed cock harder. He moaned and jerked his hips into Ben’s hand. Gamma squirmed against Host whose aura was wreaking havoc with his senses. How could someone make him feel so good with words alone?

“PleAse Master, can we have our exxxxteennsionsss. We’ve been good,” Ben pleaded briefly merging with Beta, it happened on occasion, gripping Matthew’s cock and twisting in just the right way to have him whimper. He gasped and whimpered. Dark smiled, twisting his aura inside the android making him whimper even more.

“Of course, darling. Host if you wouldn’t mind,” Matthew replied, his rolling into his head when he felt Host work his magic, giving Beta, Rho, Epsilon, Gamma and Google their special extensions. The four androids moaned, the other egos soon followed as they felt Host work his magic, opening them up, making things so much easier and removing the rest of their clothing.

Matthew and Eric moaned when Ben and Wilford slipped into them. Gamma through his head back when Host thrust into his pussy, Gabe thrust hard into Beta’s pussy making him moan. Ed moaned when Silver suddenly thrust his fingers into him, sucking bruises onto his neck, his other hand wrapping around Ed’s cock even though he didn’t need to.

It was delightful watching Ed squirm and whimper and eventually beg for his cock. His darling was so pretty when he was desperate. He _finally_ thrust in after few more minutes listening to his pretty begging, Ed nearly shrieked. Bing moaned when Oliver slammed himself down on his cock, Ryan slamming into him and setting a brutal pace making Bing scream.

Host moaned when Dr Iplier thrust into him as he tugged at Gamma’s hair and pulled him into a hug. Gamma arched as the Host’s cock slammed into his prostate. Bim grinned down at King as he slammed down onto his cock, nipping at his shoulder.

Biting hard enough to break skin. King pulled him in for a hungry kiss. CJ and RJ were being fucked by Rho and Epsilon respectively while kissing. Wilford moaned when Eric clenched around, he knew the younger ego wasn’t going to last. Matthew had been gone too long but that didn’t matter now, all that mattered was the feeling of his aura washing over them and the pleasure.

Some would think them fucking each other was strange as they were Matthew’s ‘children’. It was about comfort than anything else. It was just one of the ways they reassured each other they were oaky. He had comforted many of the egos when Matthew wasn’t present as he felt the most like their creator.

To begin with, it had felt like he was cheating on Damien but soon realised he didn’t care. He had to do it often enough for work, his guest were more willing to tell him what he wanted to know if had just finished fucking them senseless 5 minutes before the show went on air.

That was different than him fucking the egos. At least with the guests on his show, he knew they would either end up dead by the end and being Bim’s most recent meal or he would never see them again, he saw the egos every day. It took Damien telling him he didn’t care, they had been in open relationship for the last 130 years, he didn’t care who he fucked.

The egos had a free pass because they were family, anyone else was watched carefully. Damien was a possessive, protective bastard who absolutely _did not_ share with anyone. He had some sort of sex with every ego, though this was the first time he had done more than heavy petting with Eric.

He knew it was, on some level fucked up but they never claimed to be a normal or conventional family. He had fucked Bim 10 minutes after meeting him, pinning the young ego to the bed in his studio and fucking him senseless. He had been a little shocked when bit him hard enough to draw blood than started to lap up the blood moaning like a bitch in heat.

After that Wilford helped Bim deal with his urges. Blood pops were his favourite treat. Popsicles made from every egos blood other than Host and Dark’s. Chocolate blood pops made with Wilford’s blood was his favourite treat though it was never as good as fresh blood from Wilford during sex, that’s when it tasted the best.

Eating (really eating) was like having sex for Bim. He usually spent the next 4 – 5 hours on Wilford’s cock while he digested his meal. There were times Wilford would ride Bim, but only when he had eaten a big enough meal he couldn’t move. Wilford always presses down on Bim’s stomach when he rides him making Bim feel his meal while he’s fucked.

He usually had a dildo or vibrator in him during in that time because digesting his food while being pleasured was one of the best feelings. When they were done Wilford would snuggle, pet and pamper Bim without getting off his cock.

The first time Wilford had seen Bim swallow someone whole, in his dressing room he had been understandably freaked out because it wasn’t possible for someone to do that and yet Bim had done it than tackled Wilford to his best after asking if he looked like he had gained any weight. No, he hadn’t. He looked perfectly normal.

He slammed himself on Wilford’s cock because he had been craving the feeling of Wilford’s thick cock splitting him open. The dildo was good but it wasn’t nearly as good as Wilford’s actual cock (that problem was later solved when Host gave him a vibrator modelled after Wilford’s cock.

King wasn’t jealous, he knew how good Wilford was in bed. He had gotten fucked by the show Host more than once but preferred to go to Host. The man knew how to look after him. Bim knew and wasn’t bothered. It didn’t count as cheating if it was with family.

Eric had been a little freaked out the first time but calmed down when Wilford explained everyone in the manor had a free pass with him because they were family. They weren’t a normal or conventional family in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I added SO much in while editing. Its was originally a page and a half handwritten but turned into 1,439 words and 3 pages long. I'll probably edit tomorrow. Maybe. It's 6:20 am. I promised I'd go to bed after posting this.


	4. Pretty Pink Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford had no idea what made him pick up and buy the padded pink leather collar and leash. Maybe it was the thought of *finally* have a real collar and not just Dark’s aura wrapped around his neck like a collar. It was close but not that same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this was originally written MisfitMania (It_doesnt_do_wood) on Discord and I asked if I could use the idea in a story an expanded on it and added a few things in. I would have gotten it up sooner if I hadn't had to literally dash out of the house after finding out I actually had work today before my email wasn't working properly. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

Date: 28/01/20  
Time: 11:11 am – 12:56 pm

Wilford had no idea what made him pick up and buy the padded pink leather collar and leash. Maybe it was the thought of _finally _have a real collar and not just Dark’s aura wrapped around his neck like a collar. It was close but not that same. Wilford smiled at the cashier as she rang him up, giving him a heavy discount.

There was no way he was paying nearly $70 for a collar and leash. He put the collar on as soon as he was out of sight, shivering at the feel of the soft leather wrapped around his throat. Dark kissed him hard enough to make his knees go weak, clipping the leash to the D-ring in the collar and dragging him to their room.

He kneeled at Dark’s feet without her having to say anything, knowing very well what she expected of him. He whined as he watched her take off her clothes, knowing he wasn’t allowed to touch no matter how he whined and whimpered and begged. He squirmed, his pants had been getting progressively tighter after he put the collar on.

He gasped when he saw the dark blue lingerie, Dark tugged him closer with the leash.

“Pleasure me and I’ll reward you if you’re a good boy,” Dark commanded waving her hand a remote appearing in her hand, a devious smile on her face as Will gasped and started to grind against the floor when the dildo inside him started to buzz. She knew he wouldn’t have taken it out. He loved having it in far too much to take it for a simple trip to the store.

He had long since learned how to function within _and_ with some training while it was running without anyone ever knowing. She waved her hand again and Wilford moaned when the vibrator started to move.

Wilford moaned when Dark tugged on the leash and crawled over, whining when Dark spread her legs, he quickly started licking at Dark’s pussy just the way he knew she liked. Moaning and whimpering when the vibrator was turned up to the next setting and the speed of the thrust increased.

Dark knew Wilford wouldn’t cum, she had trained her pet far too well for him to be able to cum with her permission. Wilford stared up at Dark whimpering as he tried to please her looking so pretty on his knees with that pretty pink collar. His moustache tickling her thigh as she pets his hair, working her pussy with his tongue.

He had been lapping at Dark for what seemed like hours, his eyes have lidded, his jaw was starting to hurt so he slowed down a little knowing his mistress didn’t like it when he hurt himself. Dark tightened her grip the leash and spread her legs further, the feeling of Wilford’s warm tongue nearly pushing her over the edge.

He moaned as he sucked on Dark’s clit heightening her pleasure even further. The hand not holding the leash tightened in Wilford’s hair as she cum hard. Dark pulled Wilford back by his hair, the satisfied smile on her face got bigger when she saw her pet's eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open.

Likely due to the fact she had increased the spread of the vibrator and upped the setting to his favourite one, her juices were dripping down his chin. He had been so good for her.

“G-Good boy. You’ve done such a wonderful pleasuring me, I think you deserve a reward,” Dark praised, Wilford, grinned sleepily up at his mistress. Dark pet his hair one last time before unclipping his leash and sliding onto the bed to rest against the pillow as he crawled on top of her.

Wilford went to take his clothes off but stopped when Dark swatted his hands away. He froze hoping he wouldn’t be punished.

“No, keep them on,” Dark commanded, Wilford blushed harder when Dark unzipped his pants and pulled out his painfully hard cock, squeezing gently making him moan. He bit his lip, trembling when Dark started to pump his cock s l o w l y. He wanted to thrust into Dark’s hand but knew she would stop if he did.

He was trying to be her good little pet and pets did as told. He whined when Dark started to speed up, he gripped the sheets. Dark couldn’t help but admire the way her husband and pets face contorted in pleasure and concentration.

Wilford was desperate but Dark knew he wouldn’t touch her in fear that she would stop and that he would be punished for breaking a rule and leave him tied to the bed with his leash as she took care of herself, not coming back until he was begging and pleading and an absolute desperate mess.

Wilford’s control eventually snapped as he hesitantly thrust into Dark’s hand around his cock, still a little strained but his thrusts soon got faster as he keened in pleasure which was heightened when the vibrator sped up.

He whimpered when Dark kissed him, he tilted his head deepening the kiss and trembling when Dark stopped moving her hand. He whined when Dark pulled his pants down _just_ enough to free his cock but press the vibrator into him even harder as it sped up even more just the way she knew her pet loved. He whimpered when his mistress slid under him.

“Pleasure me,” Dark commanded, Wilford’s eyes darkened at the command, he jerked forward when Dark hooked her finger through the D-ring in the collar and pulled him down for another heated kiss as he thrust his hard cock into her dripping pussy. He started a fast and hard pace knowing exactly how his mistress liked it, moaning and whimpering as it forced the vibrator into him even harder than it already was.

Dark broke the kiss and moaned loudly as she climaxed a second time. Wilford trailed kisses down Dark’s neck as she cooed about how good he was doing and what a good boy he was. Dark gasped when Wilford sunk his teeth into that sensitive spot on her neck thrusting faster.

Dark gasped when Wilford sunk his teeth into that sensitive spot her neck and started to thrust even faster. Wilford wanted, letting out high pitched moans and whimpers into Dark’s ear.

Dark knew her pet was close when he started begging her to let him cum as he pounded into her pussy. He knew he wasn’t allowed to cum without permission. This, however, was the first time he was wearing a collar and not Dark’s aura so she wasn’t surprised that he was more on edge than usual and he _had_ spent close to three hours licking her pussy out while being tortured with the vibrator.

“P-please let-_nngh_” Wilford whimpered when he felt Dark clench around him, Dark watched her pet’s face, his eyes were half-lidded and he was biting his lip hard and straining against the building pleasure and Dark’s control over him. He was fully in sub-space and wouldn’t be coming out for a long while.

“Please - _nngh_ let me cum, please, _please_-” Dark kissed him hard as she cum yet again, clenching hard around Wilford, her back arching, white-hot pleasure shot down her spine as she yelled his name, riding the waves of pleasure as Wilford continued to fuck her, knowing he wasn’t allowed to stop until she told him too.

“Yes, you can. You’ve been s-such a _good_ pet for me. I’m so _full_” Dark moaned when Wilford’s cock twitch inside her at her words. It wasn’t long before Wilford cum, hard, slamming into Dark as he was _finally_ able to chase his own release, his mouth hanging open, his eyes glassy and clouded.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me Wilfy,” Dark praised as she ran her fingers through Wilford’s hair, as he sighed burying his face in Dark’s neck, moaning when Dark clenched around him yet again. It was going to be a very long night.

Dark praised, running her hands through Wilford’s hair as he buried his face in her neck, moaning when she clenched around him and the vibrator continued to thrust into him. Dark wasn’t done with him just yet. It was going to be a *very* long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I might make a squeal. I'm not really sure. Please kudos and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas, requests are open, I just ask that you give me at least some context for what's happening and anything else you would like to see in the chapter.


	5. Fucked To Sleep - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma's gotten used to Wilford fucking to sleep every night. It doesn't end well for anyone if Gemma doesn't get fucked every night. The other egos step in to fuck Gemma while Wilford is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one, here is the newest chapter. This chapter was inspired by this: "But gosh wilford cuddling us and it turns sexual" sentence MisfitMania (It_doesnt_do_wood) on Discord. I hope you enjoy

Date: 24/02/20  
Time: 1:05 pm - 2:27 pm

Wilford cuddled up behind Gemma and just ... sliding his cock into her while she was half asleep and continuing to fuck her until she woke up, seeing how many times he could make her come, one hand covering Gemma's mouth. Making sure her sounds were muffled and no one could hear as he continued to fuck her slowly.

His other hand coming to wrap around her waist to stop her from squirming too much, inadvertently pushing her back onto his cock. One of his legs moved to wrap around the top of Gemma's thighs changing the angle, allowing him to thrust deeper into her.

"You gotta keep quite darlin', its the middle of the night. You wouldn't want to wake anyone up, now would you?" Wilford questioned when Gemma whimpered loudly, only slightly muffled by his hand as he bit Gemma's shoulder. He grinned against her shoulder as one hand went to play with her clit, pressing all the right places making her squirm and whimper even more

He removed the hand over her mouth when her mouth feel open thanks to a, particularly hard thrust. Gemma sucked on his fingers, thrust against him with what little movement she was given. Gemma started to play with her tits wishing Wilford would fuck her harder. She was so _close_. It would only take a little bit more and she would be pushed over the edge.

He tightened his arm around her waist, rolling so she trapped under him. His hand pressed harder against her clit. The new position pushing him deeper. He smirked against her shoulder, licking it once before a little portal opened allowing him to lick her pussy, thrusting his tongue in, his other hand playing her clit. Gemma whimpered as she came in his mouth but he didn't stop. He just continued completely ignoring her whimpers.

She could tell he was getting close as she road the prolonged aftershocks of her orgasm. It wasn't long before he cum, his hot cum filling her up deliciously. He didn't pull out, instead, he rolled onto his side again and continued to thrust every now and then continuing to lick her and play with her clit.

"That's it, baby. Just take it. You're doing so well. Hush. I'm not going to stop. I'm just getting more comfortable," Wilford reassured when Gemma whimpered as he stopped thrusting and licking her. He shifted around until he was comfortable, using his aura to pull the blanket over him. It was nice and warm and cozzie.

Gemma blinked, starting to feel tired, his thrusts starting were just hard enough to be pleasurable and get her closer to sleep. She shifted a little, getting more comfortable as he slipped his thigh between her legs spreading them just enough to be comfortable but to also give him more. Gemma moaned and whimpered when Wilford slipped a bullet vibrator into her, putting it on the lowest setting before continuing to lick her.

It was enough to push her over the edge and into sleep. This wasn't the first time he had fucked Gemma to sleep. She knew he had no intention of stopping for the rest of the night and well into the morning. It was something she loved. It was the perfect way to spend the weekend. When you did finally have to get up, he'd slid a plug into her, keeping his cum in until he could continue to fuck her.

The other egos were well aware of what she and Wilford were doing. It was impossible for then not to know. It was common knowledge Wilford fucked Gemma to sleep and continued fucking you through the night. Gemma had gotten used to it. So much so she couldn't sleep unless Wilford (one of the other egos) _was_ fucking you.

That became a problem when Wilford had to leave the Manor for whatever reason. The other egos hadn't thought it would be a problem until she came to breakfast in a terrible mood. No one, not even Dark was safe from Gemma's anger. From then on, whenever Wilford was away one of the other egos would fuck her. Dark or the Google's were her favourites. For different reasons

Dark had to get _inventive_ with how he fucked her, given his bones would get sore, despite his body was no longer broken his bones still ached sometimes. Instead, he took to fucking her with his aura. He would press Gemma to his chest, letting her suck on his nipple as he used his aura to create little portals, allowing him to suck on her tits.

One arm wrapped around her waist, the other holding your head to his chest.

"You're doing so well baby, just a little bit longer. I know you're tired," Dark whispered when Gemma whimpered desperately wanting to cum as the tentacles fucked her faster and harder. Gemma whimpered, shifting closer to Dark and moaning when he slipped into you, somehow able to fit with the vibrator and the tentacle. Gemma didn't question it though given how amazing it felt.

It was enough to make her sleepy as she sucked his nipple harder, whimpering and rocking onto his thick, hot cock in her pussy. It was almost enough. She just needed just a little more. He turned up the bullet vibrator, the tentacle moving it to press hard against her prostate every time she thrust back onto Dark's cock.

She missed the feeling of Wilford's tongue licking her open, the wet, flexible buried deep inside her, pressing the vibrator against her prostate but this was enough. It only took the tentacle in her arse speeding up, aiming to make her cum. Hard. Dark's cock pressing the vibrator _hard_ against her prostate. She cum with a high pitched whimper.

Dark, thick thigh pressing between her legs changing the position just enough to make her cum harder. Gemma relaxed as Dark's aura continued to fuck her, it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open. The bullet vibrator was turned up a _little_ more and Dark cum, fulling her with his hot cum as he rolled onto his back, pushing his cock and the bullet vibrator deeper into her and harder against her prostate.

His aura didn't stop as she fell asleep. His aura, after all, had a mind of its own and it loved being buried inside her. When Gemma woke Dark was moaning and whimpering mess, thrusting into her sharply. His eyes were glazed and cloudy. She figured his aura continued to use her to get him off the entire night. It had taken her a while to get used to the idea of Dark not being in complete control of his aura.

She staying limp, letting Dark's aura do all the work. She didn't have to do anything if she didn't want to. Tears dripped down Dark's face. He was limp, completely at his aura mercy. She had been surprised the first time you woke up to find Dark's aura was fucking him. It was something she had gotten used to and very much enjoyed. Dark could cum as many times he wanted.

She was surprised her stomach was only a little rounded from the amount of cum. She thought it might have been Host's doing but she wasn't sure. Dark's aura continued to fuck the two of them until it was time for breakfast, by then Gemma and Dark were a whimpering, moaning, writhing mess. His aura pulled her and Dark from the bed dressing both of you.

Without every removing itself inside her. It created a portal around Dark cock ensured he stayed inside her even though she was no longer pressed against him. Gemma wasn't sure how any of it was possible but she had her suspicions. Dark aura continued to fuck the two of them for the rest of the day. Neither of Dark or Gemma got anything done.

Writhing around on his and Wilford's huge bed. Wilford was more than surprised when he came back and found what position her and Dark were in.

"Well, well, well. You look like your having fun Darky," Wilford commented when he got over his momentary shock. He quickly removed his clothes easily trusting into Dark, slipping his fingers into Dark's open mouth, muffling his loud, whorish moans. It was long before Dark cum inside Gemma again. 

Dark didn't fuck her often due to this happening every single time. He never got anything done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Part 2 will be up soon. Please comment and tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone who has read these chapters.


	6. Dark's Perfect Little Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford is a cock slut for Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one, here's the newest chapter. I hope you like it. I will be expanding on it, at the moment it's unedited because its 4 am and I want to go bed. Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, bookmarked or left a kudos on this work. I can't believe it has over 1,000 views. It had 471 views at the start of January.

Date: 01/03/20 – 03/03/20  
Time: 2:34 am 3:48 pm

Wilford curled up on his side hugging a pillow as he was fucked by a machine nice and hard, just the way he liked it. His aura ensuring that he was never uncomfortable, and the machine always hit the right spot. No one knew what he did at night. He had long since ensured the machine ran quietly and would never be found.

He had gotten used to being fucked at night, there were times where Dark would curl up against his back, his hand wrapped around Wilford’s cock, thrusting into him at the same time the machine was. Dark never questioned how Wilford was always so loose. He knew Wilford almost always wear a plug.

The times when both Dark and the machine were fucking him were the best. It usually left him screaming, whimpering, writhing mess unable to say anything. Dark always said the direst things, making Wilford whimper and moan continually.

Despite what Wilford thought Dark _did_ know about the fucking machine. He had found out early on but had never mentioned it, letting Wilford think he didn’t know about it. Even though he knew it was there, fucking Wilford he could never feel it.

He knew if he hadn’t caught Wilford using it that one time he would have never known it was there. He figured the machine was magical as he always seemed to be in Wilford when he was on the bed. He would sometimes come back to find Wilford lying face down, writhing and whimpering as the machine and his own aura fucked him open for what had likely been hours.

Those times were the best because he could watch Wilford fuck himself while he whimpered and cried, pleading with himself, Wilford loved to force himself into submission. His aura would tease him for _hours_, Dark would sometimes join in, enjoying the way Wilford’s muscles fluttered around his and Wilford’s cock as he fucked him.

Wilford always lost his mind and become and writhing, whimpering, pleading mess when Dark joined in. Dark wasn’t surprised. Wilford had always been a cock slut and having three cocks inside him would have been heaven. Dark would sometimes use his aura to stop Wilford from getting over sensitive so he could fuck his husband after he had cum.

He could remember watching William fuck himself on a dildo in the middle of the night, his face buried in a pillow. He had woken up the middle of the night and felt the need to check on William. He had been shocked when he found William fucking himself on a dildo, his face buried in a pillow, whimpering.

Damien very much wished he was the one fucking William with the dildo, just imagining the sounds he would make while being fucked rough and hard was enough to make Damien’s knees go weak at the thought. He hadn’t meant to knock on the door. William bit his pillow as he fucked himself with a dildo. It was the middle of the night and Damien was on the other side of the hall.

He wished Damien was the one fucking him but he knew that was never going to happen, Damien didn’t love him like that. William whimpered and bit harder into the pillow trying to muffle his noises the best he could. Ice had shot down his spine when he heard someone knock on his door. He moaned quietly and sat up, involuntarily pushing the dildo further into him.

He slid his boxers back on and scrambled to pull on some pants and open the door for Damien, a little worried when he saw it was half open and hoped Damien hadn’t seen anything.

“Is something the matter Dames?” William questioned trying not to blush as he pulled the door open and let his friend in. Damien stepped in, he was wearing blue silk pants robe half-open over shorts and a cold cotton shirt.

“Sorry to wake you up. I couldn’t sleep,” Damien replied, tightening the silk robe around him and shivering. It was a little cold, William’s bed looked so inviting. He had always had far more blankets and pillows then either Damien or Mark had on their bed making it the most comfortable and cuddly. William dragged Damien over to his bed, trying to pretend he didn’t have a dildo in his arse.

He bit his lip when he sat down hard on his bed and crawled onto his bed, making room for Damien, knowing his friend would be spending the night. It wouldn’t be the first time. Damien tried to ignore the way William was rocking his hips against the bed. He couldn’t help but wonder if William had the dildo inside him all the other times, he had ended up spending the night in his friends’ bed.

It didn’t take them long to get settled. Damien curled up against William’s back, his arms wrapped around his friend’s waist, a pillow between William’s legs making the position more comfortable for both of them. It didn’t take long for the two of them to fall asleep with the way William was rocking.

William woke the next morning to Damien’s weight pressing him into the bed, he couldn’t help but moan and shift a bit and relax more into the bed. He wouldn’t be going anywhere until Damien woke up and got off him, he yawned again and drifted off. Damien and William were woken by Mark walked into William’s room and waking them up.

Damien didn’t want to get up, snuggling more against William’s back, he had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning as the dildo was pressed against his prostate. Mark sighed and crawled into the bed to wake them up, much like a child trying to wake their parents up in the morning. William turned to look at Mark and was surprised how much like Damien he looked but decided not to mention anything.

It took a little bit of work, but Damien was finally awake and up, he stumbled back to his bedroom on the promise that he wouldn’t fall back asleep. William rolled his eyes and stumbled to his bathroom, his legs a little numb thanks to having Damien lying on top of him all night. He locked the bathroom, stripped and climbed into the shower starting to thrust the dildo into him, hitting his prostate hard and fast.

It wasn’t long before he cum. He had been hard all night, having his crushing curled up behind him hadn’t helped. He had woken up in the middle of the night to Damien hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking him and talking in his sleep. It wasn’t long before William cum, Damien thrusting against his arse pushing the dildo into his prostate.

It had been a very pleasurable way to wake up. He only wished Damien had been awake. He forced himself to cum another four times while in the shower. It didn’t take much. He was already so worked up. He finished washing up, pushing the dildo back inside him, dried off and got dressed again. It had taken Damien a while to figure out William was a cock slut and almost always had a dildo in him.

It was sometime hard to tell but Damien had gotten used to spotting the signs. The biggest sign being that he would be careful when he sat down and had taken to rocking whenever he was sitting down. The trippiest thing for Damien was the fact William somehow managed to keep a straight face the entire time, there was nothing to give away that he had a dildo inside him.

The only time Damien had ever seen him flustered was when he accidentally interrupted William in the middle of the night. It always resulted in him spending the night with William, he would often wake up lying onto of his friend to Mark trying to get him to wake up. He knew he wasn’t much of a morning person and was incredibly hard to wake up but Mark somehow managed it.

* * *

**77 Years Later**

Wilford clicked his fingers and they were suddenly in his room, in the manor. It hadn’t changed at all; the bed was still pilled with pillow and blankets. Wilford landed on his back, Damien deepened the kiss, staring to unbutton Wilford shirt. Wilford tugged at Damien blazer and shirt, impatient, not that Damien blamed him. They had been dancing around each other for a _very_ long time.

Wilford moaned when Damien brushed his fingers over his nipples, they had always been sensitive. Damien used his aura to remove his and Wilford pants and underwear. Wilford groaned when their cock rubbed against each other. His head tilting back, he ground his hips against the mattress, the way Damien knew he did when he had the dildo inside him.

One of Damien's hands stroked Wilford’s cock before travelling down further and pulling the plug he had known Wilford was wearing out and thrusting it back in again, tilting it slightly and listening to Wilford scream when it hit his prostate hard.

“I can’t believe you still wear this after all these years. You really are a cock slut, aren’t you? Did you really think I didn’t know you had this in you with all the squirming you did? I’m surprised you were able to keep a straight face when we shared a bed,” Damien commenting, thrusting harder watching as Wilford whimpered and moaned as the dildo hit his prostate.

“Were you imaging me thrusting this into you before I knocked. Holding you down and making you take it.” Damien continued, thrusting the dildo harder as he pinched one of Wilford nipples, leaning down to suck on the other. He had always known Wilford nipples were sensitive. Wilford tried to reply but was unable to as Damien twisted the dildo inside him, accidentally pressing the base and making it vibrate.

He was whimpering and moaning and trying to thrust back onto the toy. He whined when Damien slowed down.

“When I ask you a question I expect an answer,” Damien growled in Wilford’s ear. Wilford whimpered, trying to thrust back onto the dildo, whining when Damien pressed his hips to the bed. He tried to thrust his hips but Damien pressed harder.

“Yes, I was. I wanted you to hold me down, fucking me until I couldn’t speak. Please continue,” Wilford answered whimpering when Damien flipped onto his front and fucked him hard and fast, his aura holding him down as he turned the vibrator up all the way.

Wilford couldn’t do anything but lie there, whimpering and moaning as Damien fucked him senseless. Damien only pulled the dildo out when Wilford had lost the ability to speak. He quickly lubed his cock and thrust into Wilford making him scream.

Wilford muscles fluttered around him as he fucked into him, the reporter was limp, whimpering and moaning. Damien fucked him harder, pulling Wilford onto his knees and wrapping a hand around his cock and fucked him until he cum. Wilford moaned weakly, he tried to push himself up but his arms gave out, he was too weak to do anything but moan and whimper into the pillow as Damien fucked him.

He whimpered when he felt Damien cum. He whimpered in confusion when he felt Damien pull out and get up. Had he done something wrong? He whimpered and tried to push himself up but he was still too weak. He whined when he felt Damien’s hand run through his sweaty hair. He whimpered when Damien slipped the dildo back into him and started to clean him up, pulling him his boxers up, keeping the dildo in place.

Damien pulled Wilford against his chest after he had cleaned up, he pulled the blankets over them. Wilford turned around and snuggled close sucking on one of Damien’s nipples as he drifted off. He was completely fucked out. Damien quickly learned just how much of a cock slut Wilford really was. If he could, he would keep the dildo in him at all times.

He often had a thick heavy one, that kept him stretched at all times and could be attached to the fucking machine. Damien would sometimes turn the vibrator on while they were in a meeting. He was still amazed that Wilford was able to keep a straight face and act like nothing was wrong when he had the vibrator on its highest setting pressed against his prostate.

Wilford would happily do whatever Damien wanted as long as Damien fucked him, or he got to suck his cock. Damien couldn’t help but wonder how Wilford had gotten so good at sucking cock. His favourite pastime, when he wasn’t busy was to sit under Dark’s desk and suck his cock while Damien’s aura fucked him nice slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, please comment and tell me what you think.


	7. The Harness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything about Magnum was big from his hands down to his massive cock that wrecked anyone who had the pleasure sitting on it. Not many got the chance due to how much prep it took in order for them to actually be *able* to sit on Magnum’s massive, deliciously thick and long cock. 
> 
> Those who didn’t mind the long hours of prep it took to be able to sit on that amazing cock were always blissed out they weren’t able to function for several days afterwards, in order to stay stretched they often wore a dildo just as big, if not *slightly* smaller than Magnum. Prep took days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one, here's my newest chapter. This chapter was yet again inspired by MisfitMania (It_Doesn't_Do_Wood). I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this completed. In total this took me five days of writing. This story is 5,560 words and 9 PAGES, long. Dark, Wilford and Yancy make an appearance. 
> 
> Officer Blue - A Guard at Happy Trails Penitentiary who was NOT nice to Yancy. None of the guards are. Gemma, does, not, at any point, hurt Yancy or force him to do something he doesn't want.

Date: 17/03/20 – 04/04/20  
Time: 2:25 pm – 8:55 am 

Everything about Magnum was big from his hands down to his massive cock that wrecked anyone who had the pleasure of sitting on it. Not many got the chance due to how much prep it took for them to actually be _able_ to sit on Magnum's massive, deliciously thick and long cock. Those who didn't mind the long hours of prep it took to be able to sit on that amazing cock. 

They were always blissed out they weren't able to function for several days afterwards. In order to stay stretched they often wore a dildo just as big, if not _slightly_ smaller than Magnum. That way they would only require a little prep instead of the several days it normally took. Magnum always delighted in prepping someone to take his cock, they always made the most delicious sounds as he stretched them with his fingers. 

Making them ride his fingers for _hours_ turning them into a writhing, moaning, whimpering mess. Sometimes he'd slip a fourth finger into them if they were particularly desperate but only his favourites ever got the fourth finger or even, if he was in a particularly good mood and it was the right person, his fist. After he had finished stretching them he would push them down onto the massive dildo. 

Cleaned them up, redressed them and made them go about their day, occasionally playing with the remote for the vibrator. Prep usually last for three days at most. At the end of each day, Magnum would remove the dildo and stretched them with his fingers before forcing them down on the dildo. Making them fuck themselves with the dildo turned all the way up. 

If the person was female, they would get to choose which hole they wanted Magnum's cock in. Magnum would prep that hole, a dildo going in the other hole. When they were fucking themselves on the dildo Magnum would remove the dildo from their other hole and made them fuck the big dildo and his fingers. It usually left the person an incoherent mess after 30 minutes. 

After that Magnum's aura would take over, lifting them up, making them ride his fingers and the dildo. If the person was male they would either have the choice of riding the dildo, if the person was male they would either have the choice of riding the dildo every night after prep or continue to ride Magnum's cock for another hour. Some decided to ride his fingers then have Magnum force them down onto the dildo when they could no longer ride his fingers.

Magnum's aura would then fuck them. Those that had taken Magnum's cock numerous times were able to fall asleep when Magnum started to use his aura. It, like Dark's aura, had a mind of its own and would continue to fuck the person on the dildo for the rest of the night. It was on the fourth day when Magnum _finally_ deemed them ready for his cock by testing if he could easily slide his fingers into the person's hole. 

When they passed _that_ test he would make them side his fingers for another 30 or so minutes depending on the person before putting them into a specially made harness and clothes and sliding them onto his cock, attaching the harness clips to the anchor points accessed through reinforced holes in his shirt. The clothes the person wore was open the important places. 

He would then put his coat on. If the person was female he would slide another dildo into their other hole, put the concealment magic in place and buttoned up his coat and went about his day. The harness was designed so that every time Magnum moved the person sitting on his cock would bounce, Magnum was _very_ good at functioning with someone on his cock.

Eric, Wilford, Yancy, Illinois, Bim, Chase, The Google’s, Bing and Gemma were some of his favourite people to have on his cock. Yancy was a complete cock slut and would do _anything_ to sit on Magnum’s cock. He always made the prettiest sounds when Magnum was prepping him. Though that took a lot more prep and far more times. Yancy didn't _need_ as much prep as most due to being constantly stretched.

Mostly in part thanks to the _massive_ dildo he wore. It was _slightly_ smaller than Magnum so he did need _some_ prep but not nearly as much. Sometimes Magnum would let Yancy ride his fingers until he was exhausted then pushed him down on a specially made dildo and let his aura fuck Yancy for the rest of the night. Host had made sure the egos and Gemma could easily take Magnum's cock and wouldn't be hurt.

He had made a dildo, especially for Yancy. It was slightly thicker than Magnum and much longer. It was almost two feet, Yancy was never hurt thanks to a few choice words. He would only ever use the dildo when not even Magnum's massive cock was enough. He would sometimes spend the whole day sitting on Magnum's cock sleeping.

At the end of the day, Magnum would push Yancy onto the massive dildo and let his aura fuck Yancy for the rest of the night more than thankful his room was soundproof. Magnum liked having a warm place to put his cock every night but didn't have that unless someone was sitting on his cock at night until Host made a nice warm, wet hole he could put his cock in. His aura would sometimes fuck him.

* * *

Gemma moaned, burying his face in Magnum's neck as he fingered her open, twisting his fingers and spreading them wide. Gemma was usually out of her mind at this point, begging and pleading Magnum to fuck her when he had four fingers in her. Despite knowing Magnum wasn't going to fuck her. He would make her ride his fingers for two hours before pushing onto two massive dildos.

The bigger one sliding into her pussy and the other into her ass. He redressed her and sent about her day. She hated having to wait until the end of the day for Magnum to fuck and stretch her again. At the end of the day, Magnum pulled the dildo from her pussy and fucked her open with his fingers, she rode his fingers the best she could as she layed on his bed as Magnum licked and sucked her pussy and clit

He forced her back onto the massive dildo after she was exhausted and cum multiple times. She flopped onto the bed, whimpering when Magnum's aura started to fuck her. She was too exhausted to stop Magnum from continuing to lick and suck at her pussy and clit, both vibrators on high. Two hours later Gemma was a sobbing wreck. Magnum eventually stopped licking and sucking her pussy. 

Rolling over and sliding his cock into the warm, wet hole Host had made especially for him. Magnum's aura continued to fuck Gemma. It took a little longer than usual for her to fall asleep. She woke up when Magnum pulled the dildo from her pussy and thrust his fingers inside her. She was moaning mess within five minutes, incredibly sensitive thanks to Magnum's aura fucking her all night. 

She may have been used to being fucked in her sleep but there was always something different about being fucked when she was being prepped to take Magnum's cock. It always left her unbearably sensitive. Magnum had learned to ignore her crying. He had been concerned the first time it happened. 

“Oh, come now pet, you don’t have to hide your pretty noises from me,” Magnum commented as he shoved three fingers back inside her and stretched her, even more making her whimper and at the feeling of being stretched so much. It was delicious and wonderful feeling that she would never get tired of, no matter how many times she did it. 

“Pl-please fu-*nngh* fuck me, please. I want it so bad,” Gemma begged, whining and whimpering, Magnum chuckled at how desperate she was as he watched her back arched when he twisted his fingers just right, he knew she was close to cumming. She knew begging was useless, Magnum wasn't going to fuck her for another two days. Even though she didn't need as much prep as most.

Mostly due to the fact she was being fucked near constantly by at least one of the egos every night and was always stretched thanks to the two dildo she wore. Magnum stretched her for another hour before redressing her and turning on the vibrators and carrying her down to breakfast. She unusually sensitive today but knew it would pass eventually. He put Gemma in her chair, put the removes on the table and went about his day.

He knew at least Wilford would end up fucking her at some point during the day may be one of the other egos, he had been surprised at how open the egos were about sex. He had gotten used to the lack of privacy that came with the living on a ship and constantly being around his crew. This openness the egos had with each other was different. It wasn't unusual to see at least one couple fucking in the living room. 

He had gotten used to the lack of privacy that comes with living on a ship and constantly being around his crew. This openness the egos had with each other was different. It wasn’t unusual to see at least one couple fucking in the living room. It had taken some getting used to but at least he knew the other egos wouldn’t be surprised if they ever visited his ship.

It had taken some getting used to but at least he knew the other egos wouldn't be surprised if they ever visited his ship. Even though Gemma was used to functioning with the vibrators in her, it was always particularly hard when she was being prepped for Magnum to fuck her. Maybe it was because of how long it took or for some other reason, but she was always desperate. 

* * *

She wasn't surprised when Wilford lifted her from her place on the couch, pulling the dildo from her pussy. Thrusting her cock, making her gasp and wrap her legs around his waist just like he wanted. His aura securing her in place. Gemma moaned, burying her face in Wilford's neck as the concealment magic wrapped around her, she clenched around the wonderfully thick cock.

Wilford wasn't as big as Magnum but it was one of her favourites as it only took 20 minutes of prep to be able to take Wilford's cock. It stretched her so deliciously and was by far the most comfortable. She pulled Wilford's aura more tightly around her and snuggled against his chest feeling perfectly content and warm. Moaning as he made his way to his and Dark's room. 

He had been intending on going to the studio to get some paperwork. He stopped when the vibrator in his arse started as soon as he stepped into his and Dark's room. Dark was leaning against the bed a devilish smirk on his face and Wilford couldn't help but shiver. He knew logically that Dark wouldn't mind Gemma being there, they had both fucked her in the past but he couldn't help but be nervous. 

Dark stared at him with a raised eyebrow and he couldn’t help but look down, hoping he wouldn’t be in any trouble.

“Is something the matter pet?” Dark questioned, wondering why Wilford looked nervous. He looked closer at Wilford and noticed something was off about him. It took Dark a few seconds to realise what it was and couldn't help but smirk. He had always been able to tell when Wilford had someone on his cock. he had a good poker face but Dark could always tell. 

“Don’t worry Darling. Gemma be a dear and unbutton his shirt, you know what to do,” Dark ordered, his smirk widening when Wilford's shirt started to unbutton, he moaned as Gemma started sucking and playing with his nipples. Gemma had been nervous but soon found she had nothing to worry about it. All Dark ever had her doing was suck and play with Dark's nipples and clenching around Wilford's cock.

He did everything else. These sessions were always the most delightful. Dark and Wilford would sometimes use their aura to create portals so they could suck on Gemma's nipples but not this time. Dark thrust his fingers into Wilford, stretching him even more than the vibrator already was. It wasn't long before Wilford and Gemma were whimpering as Wilford rode Dark's fingers. 

Dark thrust his cock in next to the vibrator and pulled Wilford in for a kiss before ordering Wilford to ride him, Dark wasn't going to be doing all the work. Wilford tried his best, but it was hard to ride Dark while Gemma was sucking and playing with his nipples and clenching around his cock as he thrust into her. 

“You can do better than that pet. I would hate to have to remove Gemma from your cock, maybe then you’ll do a better job,” Dark commented, thrusting into Wilford a few times as he whimpered pitifully. He was trying his best to ride him, Dark wasn't going to be doing all the work. Wilford a few times as he whimpered pitifully. He was trying his best to ride Dark with Gemma sitting on his cock.

Gemma whimpered when Wilford’s aura tightened around her, stopping her from moving too much as he started to properly ride Dark. She only bounced a little, Wilford hitting her prostate every single time, it was delicious she sucked harder on his nipple and clenched around him. The faster Dark cum the faster he would roll them over. Stopping her from moving too much as he rode Dark as hard as he could.

Gemma whimpered when Wilford's aura tightened around her. Starting to fuck Wilford who was starting to slow down, unable to keep up the hard, fast rhythm. He was sobbing in frustration at not being able to what his Master asked him to. Gemma snuggled against his chest, sucking his nipple, rubbing the other and doing her best to comfort Wilford knowing Dark would understand. 

He always did. He never got upset at Wilford who always tried to be a good pet. Wilford whined and whimpered as he tried to continue riding Dark's cock but couldn't. It was too much. He wrapped his arms around Gemma, burying his face in her shoulder as he continued to cry, trying to please his Master. He whimpered when Gemma sucked his nipples gently. 

Dark watched as Wilford started to struggle even with Dark’s aura taking most of Gemma’s weight. He was having far more trouble than he usually would which was concerning. He _was_ trying his best to ride Dark and make him cum. Dark sat up, gripping Wilford’s hips tightly stopping him from moving. Wilford whimpered and whined, wrapped his arms tighter around Gemma, pushing his cock deeper into her making her whimper into his chest. Wilford looks at Dark, half hiding in Gemma’s shoulder.

Dark watched as Wilford started to struggle even with Dark's aura taking most of Gemma's weight. He was having far more trouble than he usually would which was concerning. He _was_ trying his best to ride Dark and make him cum. Dark sat up, gripping Wilford's hips tightly to stop him from moving. Wilford whimpered and whined, wrapping his arms tighter around Gemma. 

Pushing his cock deeper into her making her whimper into his chest. Wilford looked at Dark, half hiding in Gemma's shoulder. 

“Be a good boy and ride this dildo while fucking Gemma. If you do a good job then I will fuck you until you’re unconscious,” Dark ordered kissing Wilford who whimpered into the kiss as the concealment magic faded. Dark waved his hand, summoning the dildo Gemma usually wore. It was massive. No wonder she was always so loose. Wilford whimpered, wrapping his arms tighter around Gemma. 

Inadvertently pressing Gemma against his chest as Dark pulled Wilford off his cock and pushing him down on the massive dildo he had placed on a chair next to the bed, listening to his pet whimper as he slid down the massive dildo. Dark's aura took all of Gemma's weight as Wilford started to ride the dildo, cuddling Gemma, fucking her the best he could. The dildo was so _big_ and stretched him so deliciously. 

It hit his prostate perfectly. He was soon a screaming, whimpering, whining mess when the dildo started to vibrate sending him over the edge. He didn't stop continuing to fuck himself on the dildo like his Master told him to. He wanted to be a good pet for his Master. He did his best to fuck Gemma while cuddling her. He didn't want to let her go in order to fuck her properly like his Master's wanted. 

He hoped his Master wouldn't mind. 

He didn’t want to let her go in order to properly fuck her as his Master wanted. He hoped he wouldn’t mind. Dark sat back, rubbing and stroking his cock as he watched his pet ride the massive dildo the best he could while cuddling Gemma. He was making the most delicious sounds, whining and whimpering. Gemma was sucking, licking and playing with Wilford nipples as he fucked her hard and fast.

Dark sat back, rubbing and stroking his cock leisurely as he watched his pet ride the massive dildo the best he could while Gemma. he was making the most delicious sounds - whining and whimpering. Gemma was sucking, licking and playing with Wilford's nipples as he fucked her. His aura thrusting the dildo into her ass. Wilford was sobbing, whining, whimpering in frustration two hours later as he tried to continue fucking himself on the vibrating dildo.

He was trying to continue fucking himself, despite how exhausted he was. Dark waved his hand and his aura took over. Fucking Wilford on the dildo hard and fast making him whimper and scream. He was cuddling Gemma like she was his favourite plush toy. Dark continued to stroke his cock, ignoring the sounds his pet was making. He would say something if he wasn't enjoying it. 

“Pl-_nnnngh_ please Master. I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I promise. I’ll do whatever you want, please, please fuck me,” Wilford pleaded, tears dripping down his face as he whined, convinced he had done something to displease his Master. He wouldn't be treating him like this if he hadn't. Dark grinned, snapping his fingers and lifting Wilford off the dildo and flipping him onto his front and starting to fuck him ignoring the delicious sounds he was making. 

His pet was perfect as he went limp and pliant under Dark as he slipped into unconsciousness. Dark continued to fuck his pet knowing he wouldn't be unconscious for very long, he was going to enjoy the feeling while it lasted. Wilford whimpered when he woke back on the dildo, his face buried in Gemma's shoulder. He was so sensitive. He looked at his Master who was relaxing on the bed.

Lazily rubbing his cock and playing with his nipples, a blissed-out look on his face. He looked up when he heard Wilford whimper and couldn't help but smirk. 

“Ah good your awake. _N__ngh_ You were only out for 20 minutes. Come here pet,” Dark praised focusing on his head as Wilford whimpered and tried to stand, only to slam himself back on the dildo as his legs were still too weak. He whimpered, not want to disappoint or anger his Master again. Dark waved his hand, his aura lifting Wilford off the chair and lying him on the bed. The dildo attaching to the fucking machine. 

Normally he would have had Wilford between his legs and sucking his cock but with Gemma on his pets cock that wouldn't be possible. Wilford whimpered when the fucking machine started up. He had forgotten it was there. He whined when his Master pulled his head from Gemma's shoulder but was too tired to fight. He whimpered pleadingly and opened his mouth when he saw the portal in front of his face.

His Master's thick cock sliding into his mouth and down his throat. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Gemma's neck, pushing his Master's cock further down his throat, shifting into a more comfortable position he started to suck on his Master's cock. He much prefered this than lying between his Master's legs. It was far more comfortable. Dark smiled down at Wilford, running his hand through his hair as he thrust into his pets warm mouth. 

Thanks to the portal he could go about his day while having his cock in his pets warm, wet mouth. It wasn't long before Dark was cumming down his pets throat, not that his pet seemed to notice. Dark slid off the bed to retrieve the special fleshlight pillow, Wilford's dildo sitting on the bedside table. Dark knew Wilford wasn't going to be pleased about having Gemma removed from his cock.

He was very clingy when he was this deep in subspace and would whine constantly unless he had something warm around his cock, the fucking machine going and Dark's cock in his mouth. it didn't take long to make the switch. Gemma was beyond annoyed. She had been comfortable. Dark slid her dildo back into her, helping her clean up. It took a good 20 minutes for the feeling to come back to her legs and for her to be able to walk again.

She would have been perfectly happy to stay on Wilford's cock for the rest of the day. 

* * *

She was talking to the kitchen to get something to eat when he heard whining coming from one of the rooms. It took her a few seconds to realise it was coming from Yancy's room, she pushed the door and was surprised to see him curled up hugging his pillow. He looked up when Gemma opened the door. His hips making aborted thrust into the pillow.

“What’s the matter, Yan?” Gemma questioned, closing the door and padding over to Yancy who whimpered, he looked scared and pushed himself against the wall, curling into a ball. It wasn't hard to figure out what he had been doing, she didn't understand why he was so scared. Gemma crawled onto the bed and pet his hair. He flinched like he expected Gemma to hit him.

She paused and stared down at Yancy, he whimpered against and pressed himself harder into the wall. He looked like he was going to cry.

“I wasn't doin' anythin' I promise. I'll be good. I was just tryin' tuh get comfawhtable that's all,” Yancy whimpered, Gemma sighed and ran a hand through Yancy's hair, surprised when he whimpered and pushed into her hand. He knew what was expected of him, he just hoped he would be able to do a good job and satisfy her and _maybe_ she wouldn't tell the Warden what he had been doing. He wasn't ever allowed to get himself off.

“I know darlin, shh, it's alright. I just want to make you feel good,” Gemma reassured, pulling the pillow from Yancy's grip and gently rubbing his cock through his underwear, he whimpered, pressing against the wall as Gemma worked him to full hardness. Yancy licked his lips a little before burying his face in Gemma's pussy, licking and sucking at her the best he could. Wanting to use his hands but knowing he wasn't allowed to.

Officer Blue never let him use anything but his mouth and cock to pleased her. That was all he was ever good for. She'd force him to lick her out for hours otherwise he would be thrown in solitary. Not caring how much he begged and pleaded for her to stop she would continue to use him. There was nothing he could do while tied to the bed with the collar and cuffs he was forced to wear any time he was in his cell.

They allowed the guards or the Warden to secure him in place. Sometimes he would spend days chained to his bed, only being given a little water. The Guards would fuck him, then shove a dildo into him and force him to go about his day. The inmates knew better than to fuck with Yancy, there was something magnet about him. You _wanted_ to do what he asked.

He was only ever used by the Guards and the Warden. He was never allowed regular sex, where he was truly in control. The few times he had been allowed it, he hadn't truly been in control. The guards loved to overstimulate him and push him until he was a sobbing pleading mess. He was their cum dump. They didn't care about him; he was there solely for their pleasure. 

He had dreamed of one day getting out of that hell hole but knew it was never going to happen. The Warden would never let him go. He had no idea how he had even been given parole. The Warden said he would _never_ let Yancy out on parole. He knew the egos would eventually find out what else the Guards and Warden had done to him, but he didn't know how they would react. 

He just hoped they would treat him better, but knew there was a _very_ low chance of that ever happening. Gemma was surprised when Yancy buried his face in her pussy, suddenly thankful she was wearing crotchless panties under her skirts. It made things a lot easier. Gemma moaned and moved so Yancy could properly eat her out, running her hand through Yancy's hair, knowing how sensitive it was.

Gemma pulled Yancy head from her pussy after 20 minutes, he whimpered clearly scared. Gemma moan, pulling the vibrator from her pussy and pulling Yancy closer, encouraging him to suck her tits as he thrust into her pussy, whimpering at how wet and tight she was. 

“Sh, it’s alright. You’re doing a wonderful job. A lil faster, tha’s it, baby. Just like that. You can come anytime you want,” Gemma praised continuing to pet Yancy’s hair as he sucked on her nipples whimpering and whining as he sped up, shifting and hitting Gemma’s prostate making her gasp. Yancy was so good.

Gemma praised continuing to pet Yancy's hair as he sucked her nipples, whining and whimpering as he sped up, shifting and hitting Gemma's prostate making her gasp. Yancy was so goood. He knew exactly what do to pleased her which was both surprising and worrying. It didn't take much for her to guess Yancy's harsh treatment at Happy Trails had also extended to sex. 

She knew from Wilford and Dark that Yancy had been very scared the first time he'd had sex after being released. Worried he had done something to upset Dark. The Warden had only ever personally fucked him if he had seriously fucked up. It had taken him a long time to learn that Dark never used sex to punish any of the egos. For them, it was a reward. Not a punishment.

Yancy whimpered, burying his face in Gemma's tits. Sucking harder on nipples as she rolled onto her side, pulling Yancy with her. She kept his head in place with one hand, reaching down and turning on the vibrator with the other, starting to thrust it into the ex-convict. Yancy whimpered, letting Gemma control the rhythm. It wasn't long before Yancy was cumming in Gemma.

Gemma turned the dildo up the highest setting and kept thrusting it into Yancy wish he had a fucking machine like Wilford did. Yancy cum another two times before Gemma turned the dildo down, pressing it hard against Yancy's prostate, rolling him onto his back and replacing his wonderfully thick cock with the plug she usually wore and sliding Yancy's one size two small underwear up. 

Gemma pet his hair, telling him he was a good boy. He whimpered and whined, rocking against the bed. Gemma rolled Yancy onto his bed and got out the special fleshlight best pillow, it wasn't long before Yancy was thrusting into the pillow, whimpering and whining when the fleshlight started to vibrate. He sucked on the tits whimpering and hugging the pillow tighter. 

* * *

Gemma went to find Magnum, knowing he preferred to stretch her before she ate. She just hoped he would fuck her tomorrow. Gemma gasped and whimpered as she rode Magnum's fingers, his aura thrusting the dildo into her ass, he had been stretching her for the last three hours and had yet to _actually _fuck her. She was more than ready for his cock.

Gemma moaned when Magnum forced her down onto the vibrator, turning to the highest setting and made her fuck herself. This dildo was thicker than the one she usually wore and stretched her the most delicious way. Magnum _finally_ strapped her into the special harness after she had cum multiple times and was overstimulated. He pulled her off the dildo and sat down in his chair, securing the harness in place before pushing Gemma down onto his cock

She always felt so good after she was overstimulated. Gemma moaned and whimpered as she was stretched deliciously wide. It was too much but Magnum kept pushing her down until she was fully seated on his cock. He made a few adjustments to the harness, twisting the dildo inside, so it was pressed in the correct place and would stay in place before putting the concealment magic in place.

Gemma sucked on Magnum's nipple through a specially made hole in his shirt as he buttoned his jacket and went about his day. He made a few more adjustments, pulling Gemma closer to his body, making sure the head strap kept her head pressed against his chest. Had the egos not already known that Magnum was going to fuck Gemma they would have never known she was there.

Gemma whimpered when Magnum sat down a bit too roughly in his chair. He was always a little too rough when doing things when someone was on his cock. He would normally be careful but he knew the person on his cock didn't _want_ him to be careful. Gemma whimpered when _finally_ unbuttoned his coat the end of the day. She was so _sensitive_ and had cum close to thirty times. It was possibly the longest 8 hours of her life.

All she could do was suck Magnum's nipple and moan and whimper and whine as his cock nailed her prostate repeatedly. It was heaven and hell. The dildo in her ass being thurst into her by Magnum's aura made it so much better. Magnum pulled Gemma into a kiss, pulling her off his cock making her whimper. He wrapped his hands around his waist and started to thrust into her hard and fast. 

She was a whimpering mess within seconds given how many sensitive she was. Magnum ignored her sounds and continued to fuck her, enjoying her tight, wet, warm heat wrapped so deliciously around his cock. She was one of his favourites most due to the sounds she made when he fucked her and how she felt around his cock. Yancy and Wilford were close seconds though. 

They were both cock sluts. Wilford would turn into a babbling mess as soon as he was seated on Magnum's cock. He would let Magnum fuck him for _hours._ Much longer than many of the people who were able to sit on his cock. They usually couldn't last more than an hour and a half at most. The egos were different though. They were able to last much longer and were more than willing to go through the hours of prep necessary to sit on Magnum's cock.

Despite how easily he could slide Yancy onto his cock without any prep he knew the ex-convict loved it when he stretched him with his fingers for _hours_.

Some of the egos needed more prep than others. Yancy and Wilford needed barely any thanks to always being stretched. Having Yancy on his cock was an... _experience, _in all the best ways. He would do _anything_ Magnum asked as long as he got to sit on Magnum's cock. Magnum could slide Yancy onto his cock with little prep and some lube due to the fact he was always so loose and kept a frankly massive dildo him at all times. 

Despite how easily he could slide Yancy onto his cock without any prep he knew the ex-con loved it when Magnum stretched him for _hours_ before fucking him. Sometimes making Yancy fuck himself on Magnum's fist if he was particularly desperate. He would then slid Yancy, s l o w l y onto his cock and fuck for 30 minutes before strapping him into the harness and going about his day.

Fucking him several times throughout the day, usually before and after lunch and before and after dinner. There were times Magnum didn't feel like removing the harness at the end of the day. It was comfortable enough he could sleep with it on. Yancy often stayed on his cock for a good three to four days. Only coming off when he absolutely had to. The Host's words helped a great deal.

* * *

Gemma whimpered weakly, unable to keep her eyes open as Magnum fucked her. She hoped Magnum wouldn't mind having her on his cock for the rest of the night and most of tomorrow. It had been a tiring three days. It wasn't long before she was asleep. Magnum kept fucking her, he had known she was going to fall asleep. It meant he got to enjoy her tight, wet, warm pussy for much longer. 

He cum several times over the next three hours, her stomach was rounded with all the cum inside her. Magnum thick cock keeping it plugged inside her. Gemma moaned at how _full_ she was when she woke up the next morning. It was why she loved falling asleep on Magnum's cock. It meant he would continue to fuck her and fill her up with his cum. Thanks to Host she could be filled as much as she wanted and never be hurt.

It would stay in her for as long as she wanted and wouldn't leak out. Magnum always made her feel so _good_ and left her feeling so incredibly _full_ for days. It was one of the best feelings in the world. Gemma had no idea how many times Magnum had cum, but he left her feeling deliciously full. Having Wilford fuck her tonight was going to be amazing. If Magnum didn't keep her on his cock for another day and night.

That happened sometimes. She always felt extra full after that and having Dark _and_ Wilford fuck her afterwards was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think. If you have any requests please let me know. If you want to join my Discord here's the link: https://discord.gg/Z2933Va


End file.
